Chris's Slumber Party
by Snakeshark19
Summary: Chris is in trouble for what he did on the island. He is forced by the producers to have a slumber party with one contestant at a time. The contestant can do anything they want, ANYTHING. If they stay for 24hrs, they win 100 grand. If they don't Chris gets his head shaved. Takes place between seasons 4 & 5. Follow Chris as he has to spend the night with Mike, Duncan, Fang, etc.


**Wuz up people's of the Fanfic world. I am posting a new story. (I know I have to yet update Escaping the Dead and the others.)**

**Bad news, I lost my flash drive with all my files, with all I worked on. So it may be a while before I post any of them (Escaping the Dead, TD 5, etc.) I have a new one, so here this one is.**

**Follow Chris as he has to have a two person slumber party at his mansion in Malibu. Himself and one other person. What will happen, find out now.**

**Chris's Slumber Party**

* * *

Chris Mclean is a world known host who aspires to be rich and famous, which he has done over a long and easy career. His biggest career changer was hosting the hit television series Total Drama Island and it's four known sequels, Total Drama Action, Total Drama World Tour, Total Drama Revenge of the Island, and Total Drama All Stars.

And with hosting these classic shows, comes ratings that make the shows huge to people between the ages of negative 7 and 141. They all come from himself not mention, which he does to deliberately to torcher the contestants. Which in return makes the producers of the show very happy, knowing they get richer with every rating.

Chris also becomes elated as he knows some percentage of that goes into his pocket. Where he can buy mansions everywhere he wants, any brand of vehicle, and all the bacon he could ever want.

Except for the fact that Mclean was sent to prison at the end of season four and now his only way out is to host season five.

And what do the producers have to do with all this? They're all pissed at having to pay his release, it took them a year to do so. He not also has to host season five (which is a reward for high ratings in season 4) on his own, but it also comes as a cost. His punishment for all the money they spent on his bail. They have now come up with a way for him to repay them.

Chris stands out side the door of the main producer. Pacing back and forth. Hands behind his back, sweat of anticipation running down the side of his fear.

"Why won't he call me in already?" He demanded to himself. "I can't take this waiting."

"Com down." Chef grunted at him. He sat comely and quietly on a nearby sofa, reading a fashion magazine. Of course Lindsay was on the cover of it, sporting a bikini, which showed more than was meant to.

Chris just shot a glare at him. "Your not the one whose about to be fired."

"How can you get fired if your hosting season five." Chef asked, flipping a page.

"I don't know." Chris yelled slamming his head on the wall. "Whatever it is, it's goanna be horrible."

"Hopefully." Chef hoped.

Chris just sighed.

The door opened and the producer beckoned them into the room.

Chris went first with Chef following, the later not worried at all.

The producer walked over and sat down behind his desk.

Chris and Chef both sat down. Chris sat in the recliner and Chef sat in the bean bag chair.

"No." The Producer said. "Switch."

Chris slumped out of the recliner and switched sitting places. Chef took the recliner and Chris took the bean bag chair.

Chef proped the chair back and relaxed. "Ooh, is this heated?"

The producer nodded.

"Ahh, this is the life." Chef said all comfortable. Hands behind his head. A few seconds later he had fallen asleep.

The producer rolled his eyes, behind his sunglasses (why he's wearing them, no one knows). He turned his attention back to Chris, who had clutched his knees.

"Mr. Mclean." the Producer started.

"Arnold." Chris gulped, forming a weak smile.

"I have called you hear today to tell you about your punishment." The producer said, lowering his glasses to glare at the TD host.

"Yesss Ssssir." Chris gulped.

"In order for us to bring back the money we wasted on you." Arnold began. "We need for you to do a little something."

"Yeah, sure." Chris agreed. "Anything."

"We will be producing a new show between season four and five." Arnold said. "And you will host it."

"Doesn't sound to bad." Chris admitted, wipping sweat from his forehead.

"You didn't let me finish." Arnold growled in annoyance. "It will take place in your Malibu mansion. Once every three days for a full 24 hours, you must have a slumber party with one member of the cast from Total Drama. They are allowed to do anything the want. If they stay, they will earn a 100,000 dollars. If they leave they recieve nothing."

Chris gulped. He could already imagine what some of those monsters would do.

"So what exactly am I supposed to do." Chris asked quietly.

"We will have cameras all over your house." Arnold said. "We will capture all that happens. Your job mister." He points at Chris. "Is to make sure the contestant doesn't leave the premises, for the required 24 hours. If they do, not only will they not recieve their money. But things will happen. Things will happen to you."  
"Like what?" Chris gulped.

"For starters." Arnold said sitting back in his chair, with a satisfied grin. "We will take away your mansions. Cancel all your bank accounts, cancel your daily massages. We will also shave your head, pour sulfuric acid on you, and most devastating, we will be forced to air this video on both youtube and national TV." He lifts a remote to TV in the corner of the room and plays the tape inside.

Chris watches. And sees his worst nightmares come true. How did the producer get this.

On the screen was Chris himself standing in front of a seven foot tall mirror. He did different pose while wearing pink frilly dress with matching heels. He held a photoshopped picture of Justin and Alejandro making out, he was making out with it.

"You wouldn't." Chris gasped.

Arnold turned his computer toward Chris. "All I have to do is upload it to Youtube. And bam, your whole world will come crumbling down."

Chris just sat clutching his knees.

"So in order for you to not have this happen, you must have a solo slumber party with everyone from the first four seasons of Total Drama." Arnold said, smirking.

Chris just gulped before sighing.

"Duncan." He asked.

Arnold nodded.

"Heather."

Arnold nodded.

"Mike."

Arnold nodded.

"Okay, I'll do it." He sighed, knowing there was no way around it.

"Good." Arnold smiled wider, his fingers pressed aganist each other.

"So whose first?" Chris asked.

"You won't know until the day we start." Arnold replied.

"So I don't even get to pick the order?" Chris asked distraught.

"Nope." Arnold asked nonchalantly. "And not to mention you will be doing it with others as well."

Chris was confused.

"Besides the 37 contestants, you will also have to have a slumber party with Chef." He points to said Chef. "Blaineley, Josh, Mr. Coconut, Fang, Billy the Intern, and whoever else we can come up with."

Chris just mentally banged his face on the desk. Now he was in trouble. How much trouble he was thinking of, was not as would become of him as he would soon be up to his pupils in torcher.

"Can I at least have a hint at who is first?" Chris asked.

"Sure." Arnold said. "Your first guest will be way more than you can handle."

Chris gulped for the umpteenth time.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh." Chef screamed in his sleep. "Don't take my Teddy bear Mr. Goober."

The producer chuckled to himself. A little from Chef and Chris.

* * *

**So how was it. Is Chris doomed before he starts. Will he be able to live through all these parties? Who knows?**

**Stay tuned next time, where Chris will have to have a slumber party with the first person. Who is it and what kind of torcher and danger will they bring to Chris? Find out next time.**

**I also have a poll on my profile. Please be kind and vote on it. It is very appreciated if you do it. Thanks.**

**Peace!**


End file.
